My Roommate
by Jebal Monster
Summary: Ketika Namja manis itu menjadi Roommate barunya. Jin x Jimin. Uke!Jimin.


"Hei, apa kau sudah mendengar berita itu?"

"Berita apa memangnya?"

"Itu, Rapmonster dan teman sekamarnya."

"Oooh, katanya Si Hyuk itu sudah tidak betah sekamar dengan orang itu ya?"

"Tepat sekali, kabar yang beredar. Rapmonster itu gemar memalak, menjahili, dan memukul Si Hyuk."

"Mengerikan ya orang itu."

"Pastinya... Dan selain kabar itu ada yang lain..."

"Apa?"

"Para guru sedang mencari Roommate baru untuknya."

"A-Apa?! Matilah kita!"

"Dan apa kau juga sudah mendengar tentang temannya, Kim Seokjin?"

"Insiden yang sama. Iya kan?"

"Benar, dari yang kudengar dari ruang guru. Hari ini akan ada siswa baru yang menjadi Roommate nya."

"Benarkah?! Dengan Kim Seokjin!"

"Ssttt...Rendahkan nada suaramu bodoh, mereka sudah datang."

Pelajar berpenampilan urakan dengan kemeja yang kancingnya tidak dipasang sempurna dan rambut bermodel punk itu menguap pelan, kaki nya yang jenjang berjalan malas ke dalam kantin. Dibelakangnya terlihat 5 orang pelajar lain yang berpenampilan hampir sama dengannya. Bad boy.

Dia Rapmonster, Leader dari sekelompok berandalan itu. Orang yang terkenal akan kebringasan dalam berkelahi, meskipun begitu dia adalah si Jenius dari kelas XI-A. Kelas yang isinya hanya orang-orang Pintar dan orang kaya.

Dan berita mengenai dirinya tadi memanglah benar. Beberapa hari lalu dia sudah menghajar teman sekamarnya hingga babak belur dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai 4 hari, dan itu hanya karena masalah sepele.  
SI Hyuk tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku pelajaran yang ia tata di sebuah rak kecil yang tempatnya diantara ranjang mereka. Dan itu merupakan kesalahan fatal saat dia mencoba mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke tempat sebelumnya.

 **Peraturan 1**  
Dilarang menyentuh barang-barang milik Rapmonster.

 **Peraturan 2**  
Dilarang mengganggu ketenangan Rapmonster.

Itulah dua peraturan yang telah ditetapkan oleh pemuda bernama asli Kim Namjoon tersebut bagi para Roommatenya.  
Dan sekali mereka melakukan kesalahan, itu adalah pertanda bagi mereka untuk mulai memperhatikan nyawa mereka. Dan insiden yang terjadi antara Jin dan teman sekamarnya tidak jauh beda dari mereka.

Suasana kantin yang tadinya ramai pun segera senyap, yang terdengar hanyalah candaan berisik antara Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok yang berada dibelakang Rapmonster selaku Member dari kelompok itu.

Tiba-tiba langkah Rapmonster terhenti, dan itu membuat Kim Seokjin atau yang biasa dipanggil Jin membentur punggungnya.

 **Duaakkk!**

Seharusnya suaranya tidak sekencang seperti itu, tapi karena benturan juga terjadi dibelakang Jin yang membuat tabrakkan beruntun tak terelakan jadi bolehlah kita membuat suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih kencang.

" _Yaa!_ Kenapa kau berhenti tiba- tiba eoh?" Jin berdecak pelan sembari menjitak kepala Rapmonster. Orang yang dijitak sendiri tidak mengaduh ataupun memberikan respon yang berarti, Lagi pula Jin memang lebih tua darinya. Jika dia membalas sama saja tidak sopan.

"Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku. Kalian makan siang saja tanpaku." ujarnya yang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang saling berpandangan bingung, tapi sebelum itu dia sempat melambai saat Jin berteriak padanya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan makan siang untukmu!" Begini-begini Jin termasuk member yang sangat perhatian pada member lainnya seolah dia itu ibu burung dan mereka anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikamar, Namjoon merebahkan dirinya diranjang yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Bang Si Hyuk, Mantan teman sekamarnya yang ia dengar telah pindah sekolah.

Sebenarnya dia bukan orang semengerikan seperti yang orang-orang itu pikirkan. Bahkan dia terkadang bisa kekanakan, tapi karena Imej buruk itu telah menempel diingatan mereka, pandangan mereka semua pada Namjoon layaknya polisi pada kriminal kelas S yang baru masuk penjara.

Dia mendengus pelan, "Bodoh."

Mengambil Handphone yang terselip disaku celana sekolahnya, Namjoon memilah kontak dan memilih salah satu kontak dengan nama Jin Princess :

10.30  
 **: Uri Namja**  
Hyung, mana makan siangku?

10.30  
 **Jin Princess :**  
Yaa! Ini baru 5 menit kepergianmu dan kau sudah menanyakan makananmu. Makan siangku saja belum habis.

10.31  
 **: Uri Namja**  
Dasar Babi :3

10.32  
 **Jin Princess :**  
Katakan itu lagi dan kau tidak mendapat jatah makan siang.

10.32  
 **: Uri Namja**  
Wew, Princess Angry. Baik baik, cepatlah. Aku sudah lapar.

10.33  
 **Princess Jin :**  
Tunggu saja. Aku hampir menghabiskan makan siangku.

Setelah mengkonfirmasi tentang makan siangnya, Namjoon pun menyimpan kembali alat komunikasinya itu dan segera memejamkan mata.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Hampir saja ia mengarungi dunia bawah sadarnya, sebuah ketukan menunda kegiatannya. "Cepat sekali Jin Hyung datang." Namjoon melangkah kearah pintu dan seseorang dibalik pintu bukanlah orang yang ia perkirakan.

Orang tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna karamel, tubuh pendek dan pipi chubby yang imut. Dia menatap Namjoon penasaran, "Apa kau Kim...

...Seokjin?"

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukan, tapi aku Kim Namjoon. Memang ada urusan apa kau dengannya?" dia balik bertanya pada si pendek.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Park Jimin, Roommate baru Kim Seokjin." Jimin membungkuk 90° pada Namjoon, dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah ke kamarku Jimin-sshi?"

"Bukankah ini kamar Kim Seokjin? Kamar bernomor 666?"

"Memang ini kamar 666, tapi ini bukan kamar Kim Seokjin."

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi tadi mereka memberiku kertas nomor asramaku. Ini." Jimin mengulurkan genggaman tangannya yang berisi sebuah kertas kecil. Bermaksud untuk membiarkan Namjoon melihatnya.

Namjoon mengambil alih kertas itu, "Memang benar ini... Ah, Tunggu!" Dia membalik kertas itu. "Ini seharusnya kamar 999."

Jimin membulatkan bibirnya, "Oohh..." Matanya juga membulat lucu, membuat Namjoon gemas padanya.

"Aish, Kau Imut sekali. Kenapa kau begitu cantikkk..." puji Namjoon sambil menarik-narik pipi Chubby Jimin membuat sang empu mengaduh pelan.

" _Appoyo._ Namjoon-sshi..." Jimin merajuk saat Namjoon malah terkekeh dibuatnya. Entah kenapa, Namjoon merasa langsung akrab dengan Jimin. Tidak ada rasa sungkan atau segala hal yang biasa ia dapati seperti saat bertemu orang asing lain.

"Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku. Kau bisa memanggilku _Hyung_ saja." Kata Namjoon menarik kembali kedua tangannya.

Jimin tersenyum cerah, "Aku mengerti. _Hyung_ memanggilku Jimin saja kalau begitu." Matanya menyipit membuat lengkungan pelangi indah.

Namjoon pada akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan mengelus surai yang lebih pendek, "Baik Jimin. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar SeokJin _Hyung_ ne." Ah, dia merasa memiliki adik sekarang. Jarang ada orang yang mau memanggilnya _Hyung_ bahkan member kelompoknya yang lebih muda saja lebih suka menyebutnya Ketua atau RapMonster.

"Dia akan ke sana bersamaku. Lebih baik kau makan siang saja."

Belum sempat Jimin menjawab, suara bariton dari arah pintu berhasil mengagetkan mereka hingga keduanya terlonjak. "Ah, Jin _Hyung."_

Jimin mendongak menatap Jin yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Ya ampuun. Kenapa kalian begitu tinggi-tinggi." Ujar Jimin tanpa sadar membuat Namjoon mengejeknya. "Itu Karena kau lebih pendek Jiminie. Kau kan masih kecil."

Mendengar hal tersebut Jimin mendelik, " _Yaa!_ Aku sudah besar _Hyung_ dan sudah tidak memakai popok lagi." Balasnya diiringi cibiran kecil. Namjoon kembali dibuatnya tersenyum, bahkan tertawa.

"Baik, baiklah adik manis. Jin _Hyung_ aku titip Jimin padamu. Jangan kau mesumi, sudah kukatakan jika dia masih kecil. Aku tau tabiatmu." Tutur Namjoon seolah dia adalah Ayah dari Jimin.

"Hn, mari sayang." Jin menarik pergelangan tangan mungil Jimin setelah sebelumnya menaruh makan siang Namjoon di atas Nakas samping ranjang.

Wajah Jimin merona mendapat panggilan sayang dari Jin, "N-Ne. Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin saja SeokJin-sshi." Kata Jimin dengan agak menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka keluar dari kamar asrama Namjoon masih dengan tangan yang bertautan, "Tidak terima kasih. Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Chagi saja. Dan mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku _Oppa._ " Kata Jin membuat Jimin terbelalak, " _Mwoo?!"_

Jin tidak menjawab, dia sendiri saja bingung kenapa bibir sexynya ini dengan mulus berhasil mengucapkan kalimat seperti tadi. Dia hanya ingin melihat wajah Manis Jimin yang makin memerah karena kalimatnya.

"Ah, ya sepertinya kau dekat dengan Namja tadi. Apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" Tanya Jin sambil berjalan sejajar dengan Jimin yang lebih pendek.

"A-Aku dan Namjoon _Hyung_ juga baru saja berkenalan." Jelas Jimin agak gugup karena banyak pasang mata yang sedang menatapi mereka dengan tatapan yang entahlah, Aneh mungkin.

Jin yang seolah menyadari kegugupan Jimin pun melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak kecil Namja manis itu. "Jangan pikirkan mereka."

Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin dan berbisik, "Lebih baik kau pikirkan saja diriku."

Wajah Jimin pun merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Haah, dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang yang baru ditemuinya ini. Kenapa dia senang sekali menggodanya?

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan tampak seorang Namja dengan tinggi seukuran tiang sedang menjulang didepan mereka. "Bisa kau singkirkan lenganmu dari adikku."

"Ji Woo _Hyung."_

 _"Sunbae?_ "

Dan fakta selanjutnya adalah, Park Jimin adalah Adik dari kakak kelas Jin yang ternyata sama brutalnya dengan geng mereka. " _Ani,_ aku tidak akan melepasnya."

"Kenapa kau bersamanya Jimin?". pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Jin memutar bola matanya bosan. Dalam sekali berbicara, ia yakin jika Ji Woo adalah kakak Brother complex.

"Ah, Hyung. Aku dan Jin-sshi akan menjadi teman sekamar." Cerocos Jimin riang tanpa menyadari Deathglare yang diberikan Ji Woo pada teman disampingnya ini.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja sampai disini. Aku harus mengantarnya ke kamar kami." Cerca Jin langsung menarik tangan Jimin untuk pergi dari sana. Dan mereka pun berlari meninggalkan Ji Woo.

" _Yaa!_ Jangan menyentuh adikku bodoh!" Jerit Ji Woo mengejar mereka. Jin tertawa kemudian membalas, "Aku lebih suka menyentuh 'Adik' Namja disampingku _Sunbae_."

"Sialan Kau! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KIM SEOKJIN!"

.

.

.

.  
.

Mereka berdua sampai dikamar Asrama mereka setelah Mereka Maraton mengelilingi sekolah bersama _Hyung_ Jimin dan berakhir pada Ji Woo yang menabrak dinding perpustakaan.

Jin berkata jika Jimin bisa mendapat ranjang didekat Jendela kaca. Dan Jimin dengan senang hati langsung menghampiri ranjang yang akan ia tempati beberapa bulan kedepan.

Ia duduk diranjang, menikmati keadaan kamar yang tampak cukup rapi. Hingga ia melihat itu, yaaa itu.

"J-Jinsshi, A-Apa ini milikmu?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada malu sambil menenteng sebuah benda berwarna Hitam ditangannya.

Jin menoleh, dan segeralah pupilnya membesar saat melihat benda yang berwarna hitam ditangan Jimin, Bra wanita.  
Jin dengan cepat menerjang Jimin hingga Bra itu terjatuh dari genggaman Jimin.

Keadaan selanjutnya membuat Jimin harus menahan nafasnya karena kini ia mendapati dirinya tertidur diranjang dengan Jin yang menindihnya. Rona merah menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Jin menaruh kepalanya sejajar dengan telinga Jimin yang merah, dia dengan sengaja menjilat daun telinga kecil itu membuat Jimin mengerang kecil.  
Mendapat respon seperti itu, tentu membuat Jin makin tergoda.

Dengan nakal mulutnya yang sexy mulai menggulum daun telinga Jimin membuat Namja manis itu melenguh pelan. Ia juga memasukkan lidahnya agar turut bermain ditelinga Jimin. Menjilat, menggulum, mengemut. Itu yang ia lakukan.

"Ahhnnn... Jin-sshhiihh... mmmhh.." Desahan Jimin mengalun memenuhi ruangan itu tat kala Jin mulai mengeksplor Kegiatannya dan turun membuat Kiss-mark dileher putih menggoda Jimin. Tangan Jimin dengan tidak berdaya hanya meremas seragam Jin dibagian depan untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia dapatkan.

Jin dengan puas menatap belasan bercak merah dileher Jimin karena hasil perbuatannya. Ditatapnya wajah manis Jimin yang mulai berkeringat kecil. "Kuharap kau tidak akan menemukan benda seperti itu lagi." Ucapnya dengan serak menahan birahi yang mulai membeludak.

Dikecupnya Bibir merah Jimin hingga sang empu terbelalak, Jimin sulit mengimbangi Jin saat Pemuda itu mulai menggulum bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian. "Mmmhhh.. eungghh.."

Jimin sedikit memberontak saat pasokan nafasnya mulai berkurang. Ia mendorong lemah bahu Jin. Tentunya itu tidak berhasil. Tubuh Jin lebih kuat darinya. Meski begitu Jin dengan pengertian melepaskan cumbuannya.

"Haaahhh... ahhh... Haahh... Hmmppphh."

Baru 4 detik Jimin mulai bernafas Jin dengan tidak sabaran langsung melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Jimin yang terasa manis, bermain dengan lidah Namja dibawahnya yang bergerak agak kaku. Jimin mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya saat Jin menyedot lidah miliknya. Tangan Jin tidak tinggal diam, dengan agresif kedua telapak itu menarik seragam Jimin hingga terlepas dari tempatnya. Kancing-kancing bagian atas Jimin terlepas.

Jin memutus Ciumannya secara sepihak. Ia menggantinya dengan kecupa-kecupan lembut pada kening, pucuk hidung, bibir dan berakhir ditulang selangka Jimin yang terekspos.

Wajah Jimin memerah, Jin sangat lembut padanya. Tapi, bukankah mereka baru saja kenal. Jimin mendorong Jin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan untuk kali ini ia tidak mengalami kegagalan, "Haahhh, i-ini salah J-Jinsshi. K-Kita baru saja kenal."

Jimin dengan agak tergesa bangun dari tidurnya dan membenarkan letak seragamnya yang sudah tidak beebentuk. Celananya terasa agak ngilu.

Belum sempat Jimin menyingkir, Jin dari belakang menarik pinggul Jimin hingga posisi mereka menjadi Jin yang memangku Jimin. Jin berbisik nakal, "Tidak perduli meski kita baru bertemu. Aku tetap akan melakukannya."

"AKKHH! AH... AHhh... Heunghhh... Jinnsshii..." Desah Jimin saat tau-tau Tangan Jin sudah masuk ke celananya dan meremas adik mungilnya yang sedari tadi berdiri. Tangan itu dengan profesional memberikan serfis hebat pada alat kelamin Jimin. Uke-nya. Ya, Jin sudah mengklaim jika Jimin itu Uke-nya.

Tangan kirinya tak tinggal diam, menarik lepas seragam Jimin. Jin akhirnya dipertemukkan dengan nipple pink Jimin. Ia mulai memainkan nipple sebelah kiri Jimin, "J-Jin. Janganhh... Jebballhh..."

Mata sayu Jimin menatapnya saat Uke manis itu menoleh padanya, dikecupnya tengkuk si Manis hingga membuatnya bergidik. "Nikmati saja, Chagiya." Berujar binal tangan Jin semakin cepat memompa Jimin.

"Ahhh... Hhhhssss..." bibirnya masih mengalunkan nada yang mulai detik ini menjadi favorit Jin. Jimin membelalakan matanya saat sesuatu yang keras menyodok pantat montoknya. "J-Jin? Aahh..."

"Bisa kau rasakan Hmm? Bagaimana kerasnya aku. Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakannya didalam lubangmu sayang."

Jin mengangkat tubuh Jimin hingga kini Jimin terduduk diatas ranjang dan dia berada dibawah ranjang. Ditariknya celana sekolah Jimin yang menggantung beserta celana dalamnya sehingga Jimin benar-benar Topless.

Jimin saaaanggaat malu, apalagi Jin menatap Adiknya yang berukuran sedang itu tanpa berkedip, "J-Jangan dilihat."  
Suara imut Jimin membuat Jin terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan hanya melihatnya."

Dia mengangkangkan paha Jimin sehingga memperjelas keberadaan adiknya, Ia memasukkan Benda yang lebih mungil dari miliknya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"JINhh!" Teriak Jimin saat setelahnya Jin mulai membrutal.

Kaki putih Jimin bergetar, ia akan mencapai klimaks nya. Diremasnya rambut coklat Jin dengan lembut, yang bagi Jin seolah Bikin memberikannya semangat.  
Gerakannya makin ia percepat, erangan erotis Jimin makin membakar gairahnya.  
Saat ia merasakan Jimin mengejang klimaks, dia dengan jahil menutup lubang kecil yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan percum, berniat menutup jalan keluar sperma Jimin.

Jimin merasa sangat kesakitan, "J-Jin, Sakitthh... Jebballlhh..."

Seringai terukir diwajah tampan Jin, "Panggil aku _Oppa_ sayang." Kata Jin sambil mengelus paha dalam Jimin. Sang Uke tampak pasrah, dengan bibir gemetar karena elusan Jin ia mengucapkan kata yang terdengar aneh baginya, " _Oppa..."_

 _"Good Boy."_ Jin dengan cepat kembali memasukkan benda Jimin ke mulutnya. "Aaaahhhhkkkkhhh..."

Teriakan Jimin mengiringi cairan yang keluar dalam tampungan Jin. Ditelannya cairan itu seolah ia baru saja meminum cairan madu paling manis sedunia. "Kau harus membayar untuk serfisku tadi Jimin."

Jin berdiri melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya tanpa malu didepan Jimin yang masih mengangkang. Wajah Jimin semerah kepiting rebus saat Milik Jin yang bisa dibilang besar mengacung padanya. "J-Jiinn..."

Dielusnya surai karamel itu dan meralat perkataan Jimin, "Ck.. _Oppa sayaang..._ Bersiaplah."

Jin membuat kedua Kaki Jimin menekuk ke dada, hingga kini lubang pink yang minta dimasuki itu terlihat dimatanya. Ia mengulurkan 3 jarinya ke depan wajah Jimin yang kebingungan, "Kulum Jim."

Agak ragu, ia mengulum jari panjang Jin hingga berlumuran saliva miliknya. Serasa cukup basah Jin pun menariknya.  
Tanpa aba-aba ia melesakkan dua buah jari yang membuat Jimin berteriak. "Arrgghhh!"

"Sebentar sayang, Aku sedang mempersiapkan lubangmu." Dia menggerakkan jarinya tidak sabaran hingga mengguncang Jimin. "Ahhh... Ahhh... Anngghhh.."

Dimasukkannya Jari yang tertinggal hingga kini ada tiga buah jari yang bermain disana. Peluh membasahi keduanya. Jin sangat gemas melihat wajah Fuckable Jimin. "AH! Therehhh..." sepertinya ia menemukan prostat Jimin, terbukti saat Jimin Mengerang tadi.

Dia mengecup kening Jimin. "Maaf, ini mungkin sakit."

Jin menarik ketiga Jari saat dirasa lubang Jimin agak merenggang. Dia menarahkan miliknya ke lubang Jimin, ada perasaan geli saat Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya ketika ia mencoba masuk. "Jika seperti ini terus, ini tidak akan selesai sayang."

"Aku tidak yakin itu akan muat." Jimin dengan polos mengatakkannya.  
"Percayalah padaku."

Jin membawa Jimin dalam Ciuman jangka panjang, bibir Jimin yang kini agak membengkak masih tidak pandai membalas.

"AAKKHHH _OPPPAA! Ahh! Ahh!"_

Jin memasukkan miliknya yang besar dan panjang dalam satu hentakan. Jimin mencakar pelan punggung Jin, menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. "Sakittt... Lepashh, kumohon Lepass..."

Jin tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menunggu Jimin terbiasa dengan dirinya yang berada didalam Jimin. Ia mencium pucuk rambut Jimin. "Mmhhh... Move _Oppa..."_

Jin mulai bergerak, "Ah. Milikmu sempit sayang. Meremas nakal punyaku." Jin merasa Jika lubang Jimin bagai surga baginya. Tidak tahan dengan pijatan dinding Jimin, Jin mempercepat genjotannya. Tangan Jimin mengalungi lehernya, sesekali meremasnya lembut.

"Ahh... Ahhh... _Oppa..._ Jin _Oppa..._ "  
Sodokan Jin menggila. Klimaks hampir dicapainya, punggung Jimin melengkung nikmat. Suara benda cair terdengar ditengah erangan dan desahan erotis mereka. Memenuhi satu-satunya lubang Jimin.

Jin merapatkan miliknya dan lubang Jimin, tidak membiarkan cairan itu meluber keluar. Jimin merasakan sesuatu bergerak disana, Sperma Jin. "Jin, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Jimin saat pemuda yang bertugas sebagai Seme itu ambruk, tertidur disampingnya. "Tidur..."

"T-Tapi Jinn..."

"Tidur sayang..."

Wajah Jimin berkali kali merona mendengarnya, kecupan kecupan masih ia rasakan dipundaknya oleh bibir Jin. Tangan kekar itu memeluk perutnya posesif. "Tidurlah... dan besok aku akan memasukimu lagi."

Jimin memukul lengan Jin karena perkataan vulgarnya, "Lepaskan lenganmu dulu." Gelengan yang ia rasakan membuat Jimin berdecak.  
Lengan makin mengerat, hingga milik Jin yang masih tertanam pun menyodok prostatnya. "Ahhh..."

"Kau mendesah sayang?" Jin kebingungan saat Uke manis itu menggeliat menggoda -dimata Jin.

"Lepaasssshhhh..." Jimin mendesah kecil, tubuhnya sudah kewalahan karena kegiatan mereka barusan.

" _Ani."_

" _Yaa!_ Kim SeokJin!"

"Ada apa Kim Jimin."

 **Blushh...**

" _Y-Yaa!_ Sejak kapan namaku berbubah menjadi Kim Jimin _?!"_

 _"_ Sejak aku mengklaim jika dirimu itu milikku. Lagipula, kau cerewet sekali sih Chagi. Sepertinya kau masih punya tenaga. Apa kau berniat melanjutkan yang tadi? Ronde 2?"

 **Blush...**

" _Yaa!_ Jangan gila."

"Yaa, gila olehmu sih tidak apa buatku."

 **Blush...**

"Tidurlah dan jangan memasang wajah ingin 'diserang' seperti itu. Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku harus menyiapkan energiku untuk persiapan besok."

"Persiapan apa?"

"Maraton Final Bersama _Hyung_ mu yang membawa pisau dapur." Jin menutup kelopaknya tanpa memperhatikan wajah bingung Jimin.

"E-Eeeh?"

 **THE END**

waksss... apa ini? Tanya pada dua makhluk ini saja. (=^-ω-^=) hahaha... Bercanda.


End file.
